Memoiren
by Raayy
Summary: Eram só as suas memórias. As dela, as dele, as de Matt e Linda. / MattxLinda - FANFIC DE PRESENTE PARA A ABRACADABRA!


_Memoiren.  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

x - Death Note não me pertence. Nem a idéia do casal. Dx

x - PRIMEIRA MATTLINDA BRASILEIRA YEY! -morreu-

x - Memoiren é 'Memórias', do alemão.

x - Presente para Abracadabra, feliz aniversário um dia atrasado! (Eu escrevi a fic inteira hoje COMOFAS)

x - Betada pelo meu amor, Chibi Anne.

* * *

X

* * *

_Memórias._

_Aquelas eram minhas, suas, nossas memórias._

_Primeiro, a amizade._

_(Inocente e infantil)_

_Depois, um beijo._

_(Sincero e carinhoso)_

_Por último, uma promessa._

_(Ela nunca se cumpriu)_

_Gravada com peso em minhas memórias._

_Mas nossas linhas jamais serão cortadas._

_Linda._

X

Linda costumava sair bastante da _Wammy's House_ para brincar de bola. Não a deixavam jogar futebol, então ela brincava com uns poucos órfãos de outras coisas.

Naquele dia, não tinha ninguém para brincar com ela. Ela tentou chamar Near, mas ele recusou. Ela não insistiu, porque ele não podia sair para o sol. Tentou o outro menino que nunca saía para brincar.

Ele estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, em frente à TV jogando no novo _Nintendo 64_. Com a bola em mãos perguntou, Linda perguntou:

"Hey, Matt, você quer brincar?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez que não com a cabeça totalmente concentrado no jogo. Linda suspirou, e desligou a TV para chamar a atenção dele.

"Hey! Você não podia ter feito isso! Eu estava no templo da água**¹**, você sabe o quanto lá é difícil?!"

"Não, mas chamar a sua atenção é difícil. Quer brincar?"

Matt a olhou pela primeira vez desde que entrara, e sem a luz da TV ela pôde notar: os olhos dele eram verdes, muito verdes.

"Tudo bem, eu já perdi mesmo." Disse, conformado. "Do que quer brincar?"

Linda sorriu com a bola em mãos. A largou de repente e puxou o ruivo sentado no sofá por uma mão, o obrigando acompanhá-la.

"Vamos brincar lá fora!"

X

Matt passou a aprender a salvar seus jogos quando Linda aparecia para chamá-lo para brincar. Entretanto, algumas vezes ela sentava do lado dele no sofá e o assistia jogar.

"O que é tão legal nesses jogos?"

"Hm? Por que a pergunta, Linda?"

"Você quase não sai daí, tem que ser algo muito legal para prender alguém desse jeito."

Matt sorriu e entregou o controle a ela.

"Tente."

Foi mais rápido que Matt perder nos jogos de bola que Linda jogava com ele. Enquanto ela testava os botões (havia gostado, em especial, do de ataque), os monstros a fizeram perder todos os seus corações**²**. Linda ficou frustrada.

"Esse jogo não é legal!"

Linda emburrou-se e Matt riu. Inclinou-se sobre ela e começou a ensinar-lhe para que servia cada botão.

"Vou começar um novo jogo para você, certo? Será mais fácil."

Linda meneou positivamente a cabeça com um biquinho nos lábios. Matt riu e começou um novo jogo ensinando para Linda direitinho, como um professor.

X

Teve um dia que Linda não apareceu. Apesar de estar jogando _007: Golden Eye_ pela primeira vez, ele salvou e foi para fora. Não a encontrou, então tornou a voltar para dentro.

Linda estava gripada, deitada no seu quarto e Near lhe pagou uma visita. Montava um quebra-cabeça no chão, quando Matt entrou no quarto dela.

Ele sentiu um pouco de ciúmes. Ela estava com Near, mas ele podia estar aqui se ela o tivesse chamado.

A voz de Linda cortou os pensamentos dele.

"Matt! Que bom que está aqui também! Estava me sentindo tão sozinha desde que Roger disse para eu não sair da cama..."

Matt não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela sentia falta dele sim. Foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando seu _Game boy_.

"Que jogo é esse agora?"

"The Legend of Zelda."

"De novo?"

"Esse é 'the Minish Cap.'"

"Parece que são todos os mesmos. Você sempre salva a Zelda."

Matt riu enquanto jogava.

"Não deixa de ser verdade, Linda."

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Near levantou os olhos do quebra-cabeça e olhou-os. Sorriu ao ver uma cena tão amigável.

Soube que Linda havia gripado, trouxe a ela um doce e resolveu brincar perto dela para fazer-lhe companhia. Porque, apesar de Linda ser bastante sociável, eram poucas as pessoas que a chamavam de amiga.

Ficou feliz por ela e voltou a montar o quebra-cabeça.

X

Matt e Linda eram grudados, como melhores amigos. Linda passou a jogar melhor videogame por causa de Matt e o mesmo passou a sair mais para brincar com Linda.

Teve uma vez que Matt estranhou a ausência de Linda e foi até seu quarto. Ela estava desenhando na sua mesa.

"Ah, Matt! Eu estava desenhando esse aqui pra você." Falou Linda sorridente, voltando para o desenho, escrevendo poucas coisas e o entregando.

Matt sorriu e pegou o desenho, ficando fascinado. Era um desenho de Link**³** com sua espada e seu escudo em pose de batalha. Estava muito bom para um desenho de uma criança com a idade de Linda.

"Você adora esse jogo, então resolvi desenhar para você."

"Obrigado, Linda!"

Ele a abraçou fortemente e ela ficou surpresa. Não esperava por isso.

"Vou guardá-lo!"

E Matt saiu correndo, antes que Linda pudesse impedi-lo. Na verdade, havia outro desenho atrás, mais bem feito (na concepção de Linda). Mas ele não a escutara chamar.

Suspirou, esperando que ele fosse ver depois e gostar, talvez.

X

Matt foi correndo para seu quarto, queria por na parede o desenho de seu herói. No quarto, chegou apressado e pulou em cima da cama. Procurou um _durex_ para colar o desenho, virou atrás para colocá-lo quando viu a outra imagem.

Era Link criança, com cabelos vermelhos, curtos e olhos verdes. Ele estava tocando a Ocarina para a sua amiga de infância, Saria**¹¹**, que estava com os cabelos loiros, presos e ria enquanto dançava.

Essa imagem com certeza era mais bonita que a outra. Sorriu para o desenho e resolveu o guardar dentro de sua gaveta, com carinho.

X

Teve um dia que estavam ambos em duas cadeiras de um balanço. Linda se balançava entediada e Matt jogava seu _Game boy_ despreocupadamente, às vezes, balançando a cadeira com uma perna.

"O que está jogando agora?"

"Summon Night."

"Mudou de jogo, enfim?"

"Sim."

Os dois riram e Linda resolveu pegar um papel e um lápis. Quando voltou, desenhou Matt de lado, no balanço, jogando. Um rascunho, mas ainda assim estava bonito.

"Estava desenhando?"

"Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu!"

"O que desenhou?"

Matt se adiantou para ver, mas Linda cobriu seu desenho contra o corpo.

"É segredo!"

"Por que é segredo? Mostra!"

Linda saiu correndo, enquanto Matt corria atrás dela para pegar o desenho. Estava se divertindo tanto, que nem lembrava mais por que queria esconder.

Era porque o desenho estava ótimo, em seus traços, mostrando tão bem o ruivo. Ele estava tão lindo que não quis se livrar do desenho.

Seria seu _segredo_.

X

Teve outra vez que Linda foi na sala e não encontrou Matt. Achou estranho, o procurou no seu quarto e também nada. Intrigou-se. Estava andando no corredor quando notou o ruivo, e quando ele a notou, rapidamente escondeu algo atrás dele.

"O que é isso aí?!"

"Haha, nada, Linda!"

"Vai ficar escondendo coisas de mim agora, vai?"

Linda falou com um bico, mas Matt apenas riu.

"Não, boba, eu peguei para você. Mas agora não é mais surpresa."

Ele tirou a mão das costas, mostrando uma flor. Era uma flor rara de se florescer ali.

"Ah, que linda!"

Linda pegou a flor, Matt tinha cavado até a raiz para que ela continuasse viva. Sorriu docemente.

"Eu sabia que ia gostar, então, quando vi pela janela, fui pegar para você."

Linda ficou um pouco constrangida, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito. Adorava esses gestos de carinho que Matt raramente demonstrava.

"Vamos plantá-la em um jarro!"

"Sim!"

Foram sorridentes pedir um jarro a algum adulto para depois planta-la direitinho. No fim, o jarro com a flor ficou no quarto de Linda.

Ela a desenhou, com vários tons, várias cores diferentes.

X

Linda sentiu-se envelhecer. Não ao ponto de ficar velha, mas já tinha 12 anos. E ela não tinha amigas como as outras meninas do orfanato. Ela era só Matt e Near. Eram os únicos que ela sabia que podia contar para brincar.

Mesmo que Near preferisse ficar brincando quieto, ela podia ter sua companhia silenciosa. Ou mesmo que Matt preferisse prestar mais atenção nas histórias do jogo que nas dela, ela sabia que, se dormisse no sofá, ele a levaria para seu quarto.

Sentia-se estranha, deslocada. Seus amigos eram homens e só tinha dois. Suspirou e olhou um dos poucos livros em suas estantes.

Era um livro de arte. De história da Arte.

Lembrou-se do que falava. "Artistas eram sempre incompreendidos pelas suas excentricidades."

Riu e pegou o livro e uns papéis, além de seu inseparável lápis. Iria viver como uma artista, sempre incompreendida.

X

Matt também notara que estava envelhecendo. Mais pelas pessoas lhe dirigindo comentários, do que por ele mesmo.

Vários meninos tentavam tirar sarro dele, dizendo que era o namoradinho de Linda, que perdia seu tempo jogando jogos, entre outros.

Linda os achava idiotas. Claro que ela não sabia que a chamavam de namorada de Matt pelas costas, e Matt preferiria que não soubesse.

Por mais que ele percebesse que nutria algo realmente especial por ela, achava que era uma falta de respeito. Ela podia não gostar dele do mesmo jeito.

Apesar de não ser verdade.

X

Teve um dia que Matt estava jogando em seu _Game boy_ 'Summon Night 2'. Linda estava o olhando jogar até que pegou no sono, caindo no ombro dele.

Matt achou até fofinho da parte dela e pausou o jogo, colocando-a deitada sobre suas pernas. Acariciou o rosto de Linda de leve.

"Acorde, Linda."

Linda se remexeu um pouco, mas não levantou. Matt sorriu e a empurrou pelo ombro. Linda se rendeu e sentou-se.

"Podia ter me deixado dormindo."

"Nem pensar."

Linda fez uma careta e Matt riu. Ela esfregou os olhos, foi fofo.

Matt se levantou, deixando o _Game Boy_ em cima da mesa e a puxou pela mão. Ele a levou até seu quarto e, quando ela foi entrar, ele puxou sua mão de leve.

"Boa noite, Linda."

E deu um beijo na sua bochecha. Matt nunca tinha feito isso antes, então Linda corou um pouco. Sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

"Boa noite, Matt."

Foi a vez de Matt ficar surpreso. Enquanto Linda voltou para dentro do seu quarto e fechou a porta, Matt ficou estático por um tempo, antes de voltar sorrindo à sala e pegar seu _Game Boy_ e ir dormir.

X

"Matt."

"O que foi?"

"Olhe pra cá um instante!"

"Agora? É o chefão!"

"Agora!"

Matt deu pause no seu jogo e olhou para a loira sentada do seu lado no sofá. Ela estava com as pernas encolhidas e estendia sua mão direita para ele.

"Quer brincar de queda de braço agora?"

"Não seja besta, Matt! Dê-me sua mão direita."

Matt se virou para ela e ergueu sua mão direita. Linda pegou o dedo mindinho dele e o estendeu, o segurando com o seu mindinho direito.

"O que é isso, Linda?"

"Eu li que os japoneses fazem isso para fazer promessas. Se fizerem isso, a promessa não se descumprirá."

"Ah, então você quer fazer uma promessa?"

Linda fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Yubikiri!"

"Quê?"

"Shh! Fica quieto!"

_Yubikiri genman, uso tsuirara, hari sen bon nomasu yubi kitta._**²²**

Linda balançou seu mindinho e o de Matt, sorrindo.

Matt ficou olhando curioso para os dedos dos dois, depois olhou para Linda.

"Assim, vamos ficar juntos para sempre pelas nossas linhas vermelhas do destino!"

Matt sorriu e soltou o seu dedo do dela. Pegou sua mão e deu um beijo suave.

"Você não precisava fazer isso para me prender a você."

Linda ficou vermelha e empurrou Matt, rindo.

"Deixa de ser bobo!"

X

Linda estava sentada sozinha no sofá _(no sofá deles)_, em sua casa _(a casa que eles escolheram)._

A TV estava ligada em cima de um móvel que continha um _Nintendo 64_, um _GameCube_, um _Nintendo Wii_ e o antigo _Super Nintendo_.

O controle remoto estava caído no tapete _(que ela fez questão de comprar)_, ao lado de seus pés _(que ele dizia serem pequenos como os de Cinderela)._

Os olhos em choque _(aqueles bonitos olhos castanhos)_, iluminados pela luz da TV _(TV escolhida por ele, grande e de boa qualidade),_ não piscavam _(nenhuma daquelas piscadelas que se juntavam em forma de careta)._

_Ele_ estava morto sobre uma poça de sangue _(vermelho como os cabelos dele)._ Estava tão furado quanto um queijo suíço _(aquele que ela adorava)_ e tão morto quanto as naturezas mortas que _ela_ pintava.

E _ela_ nem pôde ver aqueles olhos verdes _(o melhor tom para se pintar) _atrás daqueles goggles tão dele.

Ah, ela assistiu de camarote. Assistiu Matt cair _(como as cinzas do cigarro dele)_ e não levantar mais.

Ela disse a ele que morreria de câncer, e ele disse que não morreria disso. Ele estava certo, tão certo, que ela preferiria que tivesse morrido de câncer.

Linda passou a usar um anel vermelho no dedo mindinho e neste estava escrito:

"_Mail Jeevas."_

Ah, a linha deles não seria cortada nunca. Nem pela morte.

X

¹ - Faz referência ao Templo da água de _The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time_, para Nintendo 64.

² - Referência aos corações que simbolizam a 'vida', em Zelda.

³ - O protagonista de The Legend of Zelda. Vocês achavam que o nome dele era Zelda? HÁÁÁ! –besta-

¹¹ - Em Ocarina of Time, ela é a amiga de infância de Link.

²² - Tradução é: Promessa do mindinho: se eu estiver mentindo, terei que engolir 1000 agulhas… e cortarei meu dedo.

* * *

X

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu estava afim de escr ever uma MattLinda a tempos. Adoro o pairing, é fofo.

Como a Abra não gostava nem desgostava, resolvi escrever uma para ver se ela gostava. SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTAR EU ENTENDO, EU QUE ESCREVI, DEVE TER FICADO UMA PORCARIA -foge da Anne-

Brigadinha a Chibi e a Janão que opinaram e me deram estímulo! Amo vocês! °-°

Ok, como toda fic minha com o Matt, muitas coisas Nerds, mas eu centrei bastante em Zelda dessa vez (acho a cara do Matt lol...). Espero que não tenha ficado difícil.

Não pus a Zelda na pintura por que achei que ficaria muito óbvio pro Matt perceber, e a Linda não se via como a princesinha da história dele e do Matt. É, é só isso.

_**EU QUERO REVIEWS, PORRA! -olhos do Beyond on- EU MATO QUEM LER E NÃO DAR REVIEW! EU MATO VOCÊS SEUS FANTASMAS DE PLANTÃO, EU MATO!1!!**_


End file.
